


наглость — второе счастье

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Они пьют чай на заднем дворе. Чай заканчивается.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 21





	наглость — второе счастье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [uncomfortable, illogical, illegal, but here we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407440) by [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh). 



> настолько потеряла совесть, что написала сиквел к фанфику панды

Весна всегда вселяла в Рэя надежду. Эта весна получилась отличной сразу по ряду пунктов: никто не убил его, покушений на Микки и Розалинд больше не происходило, погода стояла на удивление тёплая, сам Рэй был не один.  
И прямо сейчас Тренер сидел рядом. Ещё час назад он настоял на том, что им стоило отвлечься от забот — главным образом Рэю, — и сделать перерыв «на чай».  
Чай предсказуемо закончился, Рэй старательно не косился в сторону телефона, а тот подозрительно молчал.

— У тебя тут довольно уютно, — сказал Тренер и погладил Рэя по колену.

В общем-то, да, уютно, если не вспоминать, что за углом ещё в прошлом году лежали два трупа, а прямо напротив стола на траве в ящике шептал что-то на своём гремлинском языке Флетчер. 

— У меня и в доме уютно, — ответил Рэй, рука на колене замерла и продолжила движение вверх по бедру.  
— И почти никто нас не видит.  
— Что?  
— Я про обзор, вот мы с тобой пили чай, а вот… — загадочно сказал Тренер.

Это что-то смутно напоминало, Рэй посмотрел по сторонам. Ах, да, та прелестная идея. Тогда он предложил сделать небольшую и очень продуктивную остановку. Но это было в центре города, в машине, а не под открытым небом, когда соседи могли дать о себе знать в любой момент.

— Продолжишь? — Рэй накрутил завязку от толстовки на палец и поёрзал на месте. Спасибо, что под задницами были подушки, а под спиной плед. Да, весна выдалась тёплой, а на мерзлявости самого Рэя это почти не сказалось.  
— Хочешь что-то услышать про прелесть спортивных штанов? — в ответ Рэй фыркнул, после их знакомства с Тренером и начала отношений с ним же, Рэй мог без проблем написать книгу «1000 и 1 причина радоваться комфортному гардеробу вашего партнёра».  
— Если меня не подводит память, то там речь шла ещё и про отсосы.  
— Ага, — вздохнул Тренер и придвинулся ближе, уткнулся носом в щёку Рэя, — всё ещё с нетерпением жду твоего звёздного часа, но пока…

Рэй повернул голову и облизал губы, в которые Тренер проговорил:

— Это же считается общественным местом?

Ответ его не интересовал, Рэй ответил на поцелуй мгновенно. Рука на бедре продолжала греть теплом и двигаться вверх и вниз, разогревая дополнительно. Пришлось поёрзать снова, Тренер погладил его ещё и по шее, настаивая без слов на том, чтобы Рэй сидел ровно и не дёргался. Не галстук, но тоже неплохо.

— Я не обещаю, но постараюсь, чтобы тебе не пришлось их стирать, — довольно прошептал Тренер и накрыл его член, сжимая и помогая Рэю быстрее добраться до самой интересной точки процесса.

Рэю понадобилось ещё где-то три поцелуя, один укус в шею и тяжёлое дыхание Тренера как сладкий топпинг на десерте прелюдии.

— С другой стороны, — рука погладила Рэя по животу, задрала толстовку и ноготь прочертил полосу над резинкой штанов, — если кто-то это увидит, то скажет спасибо. Остаётся надеяться, что снимать подобное никто не станет.

Рэй в ответ рассмеялся напополам со стоном, была у них история и про видео, и, нет, не со свиньёй. Тренер, видимо, тоже вспомнил всё и сразу, усмехнулся Рэю в скулу.

— Но всегда можно воспользоваться пледом, если ты стесняешься, если беспокоишься, — пальцы огладили головку, больше подразнили, — если ты ещё в состоянии об этом позаботиться.

Рэй не понимал, что ему говорил Тренер. Удовольствие и небольшой стыд — или не стыд, нечто похожее на него, — начали побеждать здравомыслие и желание понимать, что там нёс Тренер.  
В тот момент Рэю было откровенно плевать, он подался бёдрами вверх лишь для того, чтобы снова почувствовать, как пальцы Тренера сжались на шее.

— Но если тебя это не волнует, то ты даже можешь, ну не знаю, открыть свой рот пошире, дать мне ещё хоть как-то знать, что тебе нравится происходящее, — теперь Тренер дразнил его словами, Рэй в ответ действительно простонал, коротко, воздуха не хватало. Иронично, учитывая, что они сидели на улице.  
— Не мог бы ты, — попробовал сказать Рэй, — действовать немного активнее?  
— Мы же не в кино, и сейчас не идут титры, никто не включит в зале свет, чтобы увидеть, как растраханно ты выглядишь, — голос Тренера звучал заметно ниже, — хотя мы только начали.  
— Да-а, — согласился Рэй.  
— Это лучше любого фильма, — Тренер начал дрочить нормально, как Рэй любил, не слишком быстро, периодически сжимая у основания. — И ты наверняка такой вкусный.

Вчера они ели ананас, да, Рэй понял шутку. Понял и постарался никак этого не показывать.  
Рэй отвернулся от него, посмотрел на пледы, перевёл взгляд на свой пах — отлично было видно пальцы Тренера, блестевшую от смазки головку. Вообще, вид вышел первоклассный. Стоило бы в ответ что-то сказать про места для поцелуев. И услышать про места для дрочки и крайне неприличного поведения.  
Рэй промолчал, посмотрел на Тренера, тот тоже наслаждался видом.  
Они снова поцеловались.

— Тебе тепло? — поинтересовался Тренер.

Рэй снова вспомнил тот секс в машине. 

— Меньше вопросов.  
— Хочешь, я могу ещё поболтать? — блеснул улыбкой Тренер. — Да? Будь уверен, если бы не холодная земля, я бы посадил тебя в то кресло и отсосал. Всё-таки, упираться коленями лучше во что-то комфортное. 

Да, правильно. Позапрошлой ночью Рэй упирался коленями в целых четыре подушки (сколько нашлось) в квартире Тренера, на его кровати, пока Тренер ему отсасывал. Подушки делали всё лучше, как и возможность держаться за изголовье кровати, как и глаза Тренера. И, возможно, но только возможно, Рэй завёлся ещё сильнее, когда Тренер застонал из-за того, как глубоко оказался Рэй.  
Комфорт был важен. И дело не касалось возраста, не в первую очередь точно. Оказывается, дрочка на его заднем дворе могла быть очень комфортной.  
Рэй застонал, сам не заметил как, Тренер погладил его по волосам, зацепил ухо, потянул на себя, позволяя упереться плечом.

— Ш-ш-ш, ничего, детка, летом, когда станет жарко, и ты начнёшь появляться в совершенно другой одежде. Как-нибудь вечером, чтобы тебя не смущал солнечный свет, мы выпьем вина, и ты сам сядешь в это кресло. Тогда я всё сделаю, обещаю.

То, как нежно и уверенно проговорил это Тренер, а ещё лёгкие поцелуи, касавшиеся лица Рэя, ладонь на загривке, и рука на члене, конечно же, довели его до оргазма. Пришлось впиться в колено Тренера, чтобы не дёрнуться никуда самому.  
Несколько секунд спустя Рэй наблюдал за тем, как Тренер облизывал собственные пальцы.  
Наблюдал и ждал, а у самого всё вертелось на языке.

— Запоздалый десерт, — промурчал Тренер.

Вместо ответа Рэй его поцеловал. Чтобы проверить, чтобы не услышать что-то ещё. И потому что мог и хотел. 

— Мне уже планировать свидание на крыше? — спросил он, когда гладил член Тренера. Требовалось вернуться в дом. Свалиться там на стол, диван, ковёр, хоть куда-нибудь, лишь бы прижаться поближе, получить больше. Рэй точно не мог пообещать сохранить чистоту его штанов. Их вообще следовало запретить носить где-то кроме дома пока не поздно. Пока Рэй не додумался до чего-то ещё.  
— Так скоро? Я даже не знаю, — и всё это с улыбкой. 

Да, хоть весна уже и заканчивалась, но планов на лето с каждым днём становилось всё больше.


End file.
